Half Dead
by Pachy
Summary: Takashi,Rei,Saeko y su grupo intentarán sobrevivir a las criaturas alienígenas que llegaron a la tierra,pero no son su única amenaza...Zombies,Insectos Gigantes,Fauna Extraterrestre,pero están en la mira de la "Alianza"...
1. Half-Dead,Acto 1

Half Dead 2:

-La noche antes de que el mundo,tal como lo conocíamos fuera invadido,casi no pude dormir.

Se ve las hojas de un,estas hojas se mueven a dirección del viento,las hojas van a lo que parece ser una preparatoria...

Rápidamente se ven criaturas humanoides con otra criatura en la cabeza,caminando de forma lenta a una figura humana.

Se ve a un adolescente corriendo con un bate,después de eso se ve a otras 2 personas:otro joven de pelo plateado que estaba corriendo con el,y a una chica rubia corriendo con ellos,y en la mano se ve que tiene a una lanza,y se ve al joven de pelo café golpea fuertemente a una de esas criaturas,ellos se dirigían al observatorio de esa escuela,ellos van a las escalera y el peliplateado camina cogiendo hasta arriba,el pelicafé lo ve y dice:

-Estás bien,Hisashi!?

La chica rubia se detiene en la escalera,se da cuenta que uno de esas criaturas le seguía,y,con la lanza que tenía se la clava en el pecho,y recibe la respuesta del pelicafé:

-Idiota! no hagas eso!

-Qué!?

Esa criatura agarra la lanza clavada en su pecho,y se la quita rápidamente,y la chica parece tropezarse a la pared.

Esa misma criatura se acerca a la chica,y esta dice,asustada y sonrojada:

-NO! no hagas eso,por favor!

Los 2 chicos se dan cuenta de esto,y ese joven llamado "Hisashi",dice:

-No! Rei!

Este corre hacia ella,agarra un bate,y le da un golpe en la "cabeza" de esa criatura,matándola,Rei le mira...

-Hisashi!...

-Vez rei? hay que darles en la cabeza!

Rei camina hasta arriba junto con Hisashi,dejando solo al chico:Takashi.

Takashi mira la situación alrededor,sorprendido,dice:

-Pero que carajo?...QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!...

Dijo gritando,y después,hay silencio...

.

.

.

.

HALF DEAD.


	2. Half-Dead:Acto 2

Half Dead.

Acto 1:La primavera de la alianza.

En una parte de una preparatoria japonesa,se ve a un adolescente apoyado en una escalera,mirando hacia la nada con rostro serio,y,en su mente…  
>"Algún día seré tu mujer,takashi!"<p>

*FLASHBACK*  
>Se ve a una pequeña niña rubia y encantadora,junto con el chico anteriormente mencionado siendo niño,takashi dice,de forma inocente:<br>-En serio?  
>-Shi! Te lo prometo! Promesa de meñique!<br>Los 2 niños se agarran los meñiques,haciendo la anterior promesa.

*FLASHBACK*  
>Años después….<br>-Como que vas a repetir curso,Rei?,eres una gran estudiante  
>-No te enterás de nada,takashi.<p>

Un joven llamado "Hisashi" mira a Rei,con una sonrisa.  
>-Vaya rei,estaremos en el mismo curso,jejej…<p>

*FIN DE LOS FLASHBACKS*

-Estupida cabeza...eso fue una promesa de meñique…  
>-Eres idiota,o qué?<br>Se ve a una chica de pelo rosa y 2 grandes coletas,junto con un flequillo levantado y con el  
>atuendo femenino de esa escuela.<br>-Takagi?  
>-Que idiota,siempre te refugias en el mismo sitio como un niño,el semetre ya empezó y ya estas así.<br>-Jaj,mira quien dice,solo te digo que las clases ni terminaron…además,por que eres tán…  
>-Porque soy una genio,detesto a los idiotas,especialmente a los que no se dan cuenta de su propia idiotez,por suerte para ti estoy Convencida que no eres uno de ellos,y si te repito mil veces que eres un idiota,quizá dejes de serlo…idiota,y todo porque tu amiga de la infancia te traicionó? Idiota.<br>y ella se va…  
>*FLASHBACK*<br>-Sentí algo por el hace tiempo…pero el,nunca pareció darse cuenta…entonces…  
>*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*<br>-Entonces…qué?  
>Pero se ve interrumpido,por el choque de algo hacia una reja.<br>-Pero que carajo..es eso?

En la entrada de la escuela,se ve a algo…una criatura humanoide,estaba manchado de sangre en el cuerpo,caminaba de forma torpe,sus manos terminaban en largas garras,y su estomago parecía tener como "una boca",y lo más extraño era que tenía otra criatura más pequeña en su cabeza….y este chocaba y golpeaba la puerta.  
>Unos miembros del personal junto con una chica adulta,van a la situación,y dicen:<br>-Por dios…Es un monstruo!  
>-No se preocupe señorita,de seguro es solo un disfraz…<br>El hombre va a esa criatura y le agarra por las rejas ,con fuerza.  
>-Detengase! No es necesario concurrir a la violencia!<br>Pero…Esa criatura,Con sus garras rasguño casi todo el brazo de ese hombre haciendole tener una hemorragia tremenda,y esa criatura golpea con mucha fuerza la reja,esta no estaba demasiado cerrada,y se abre…  
>Takashi,solo puede mirar,estupefacto y asustado…<br>Se escuchan hasta la localización de takashi los gritos de dolor de ese hombre.  
>-Debe tener hemorragia!"<br>Pero era demasiado tarde.  
>El hombre,murio por la hemorragia.<br>-Murio….por…la…hemorragia…  
>No se percataban de que otra pequeña criatura,había entrado junto con ese "zombie",este sin dudarlo salta hacia el cadaver de el hombre muerto,con su "boca" que estaba debajo de el,absorve la cabeza…<br>El zombie,va hacia la chica y le mata directamente con un tremendo rasguño de sus garras,en su rostro,matándola.  
>-….Rei….<br>Takashi Corre hacia la escuela y al salón de Rei.  
>Abre la puerta, y mira a los alumnos como si nada, este va hacia la banca de Rei.<br>-Komuro! No le basta con faltar a clase!?" dijo el profesor.  
>-Rei,hay que salir de aquí.<br>-Pero,a que viene esto?" Dijo Rei mientras Takagi,se levantaba de su asiento.  
>-Qué es lo que pasa,Takashi?" se acerco Hisashi,el mejor amigo de Takashi y posible novio de Rei.<br>-Acaban de matar gente en la puerta! Son peligrosos!  
>-Hablas en serio?<br>-Que ganaría inventándome todo esto?" dijo Takashi,y,un Joven con Lentes,algo obeso y de pelo algo largo,mira.  
>-APARTATE DE MÍ!" Dijo rei. "POR QUE SIEMPRE TE COMPORTAS COMO U-"<br>Fue bruscamente interrumpida por una cachetada de Takashi.  
>-Calla,y escucha!<br>Después,los 3,Takashi,Hisashi y Rei corren por la escuela  
>-Puedes decir que está pasando?<br>-Había algo en la puerta, el personal fue a ver lo sucecido,y terminaron muertos….  
>-Y crees que creamos esto?<br>Hisashi,se detiene y agarra unas cuantas armas cuerpo a cuerpo,Hisashi tiene un Bate,Rei una lanza para practica…y Takashi,Se agarró una Palanca de color rojo.  
>-Aunque no creas takashi,soy cinturón negro de karate.<br>-Esperen,tengo que llamar a la policía, mí padre trabaja ahí…  
>Rei llama con el celular que tenía (lo gracioso es que se prohibía celular en esa escuela)<br>-….no….  
>-Que pasa?<br>-La línea está saturada?...  
>Se escuchan micrófonos…<br>-Atención a todos los alumnos,se están produciendo disturbios en el recinto escolar,decimos a todos los alumnos que evacuen el recinto inmediatamente siguiendo las instrucciones de sus : Atención a todos los alumnos….  
>-Por fin se dieron cuenta… " dijo takashi"<br>Pero, es interrrumpido….  
>-No puede ser.<br>-…Ayuda! Ayuda! AYUDA! ARGGG!  
>Se escuchan gemidos,rugidos y gruñidos de unas extrañas criaturas,junto con un grito fuerte al final.<br>En otra parte de la escuela,El chico con lentes,llamado "Hirano" se escabulle y huye de su clase,hasta que,Takagi,le llama.  
>-Ta-takagi…<br>-Shhh! Nos vamos.  
>Una chica rubia que estaba en otra parte de la escuela,que era adulta,se despierta por esos ruidos,confundida,y,en esa misma escuela en otra parte,se ve a una chica con un Kendo, deteniéndose al escuchar.<br>Se escuchan gruñidos en el micrófono…  
>-En la clase,todos se quedan en silencio….<br>Todos corren,atropellándose,matándose entre sí…  
>-Ven! Por aca!" dijo Hisashi<br>-Por que?  
>-todos salen de sus clases por el otro lado,tomemos este! Es más seguro!<br>Los 3,corren hacia el lado dicho.  
>-Ven a el zombie con ese parasito en la cabeza,pero no era cualquiera como takashi vio…<br>Este zombie era más robusto, encorvado…con uno de esos parasitos llamados "Headcrab" ,pero este era negro,y ese zombie hacia gruñidos diferentes…  
>-Ese no es…el de literatura!?" dijo rei<br>Ese zombie se acerca a Rei,y le intenta atacarle.  
>-No te contengas! Matalo!<br>Rei se enoja,y hace un combo de movimientos con esa lanza de practica  
>-No deberías meterte con alguien como…YO!<br>-Dijo y clavó la lanza en el pecho de este.  
>-Bien echo!" dijo takashi<br>Pero,este se mueve,agarra la lanza y se la lanza junto con ella a la pared,confundida,rei dice:  
>-Pero qué!? Le dí en el corazón! Como es posible!?<br>Hisashi,salta detrás de este zombie y le agarra del cuello,y esto será en vano…  
>-No te preocupes! Tengo contacto!<br>Pero,ese zombie,se safa de el y le da un gran rasguño en el pecho,pero Takashi,con su palanca,le parte la "cabeza"  
>-estás bien,hisashi?<br>-Sí…hay que ir al observatorio del tejado! Ahí estaremos a salvo!

Y eso hicieron,pero no lo estarían por mucho.  
>Los 3,llegaron a la azotea,y vieron el alrededor,pero,era algo más que esas cosas…<br>Vieron la ciudad,estaba con extrañas personas como soldados y con armas,caminando por la ciudad,algo extraño, ,unos cohetes de color negro se extrellan contra edificios y jardines,estos se abren y de ahí salen headcrabs, esas criaturas que "controlan" a los zombies.  
>-Pero qué….<br>-cuando venimos,esta mañana estaba normal!...  
>Naves que no son de la tecnología humana vuelan sobre ellos,hacia la ciudad.<br>-Esas naves…no son del ejercito!...  
>-No podemos escapar por debajo,las cosas son peores…<br>Varios zombies atacan a una chica,matándola.  
>Minutos después,Los 3 estan en la parte alta del observatorio,y Hisashi,toce.<br>-Hisashi! Estás….  
>-Sí,estoy bien…-tosiendo sangre porque el pecho aún le sangraba,este,cae al suelo.<br>-Pero….E-es…solo un arañazo!  
>-Es como en las películas…<br>-No,no lo es!  
>-Takashi…tendrás que ayudarme…<br>-Ayudarte con qué?  
>-Si me tiro..desde ahí…posiblemente,seré como distracción…<br>-HISASHI!  
>Hisashi cae al suelo con sangre en la boca,ya es tarde…<br>-No…No,no NO!

.

HALF DEAD.  
>Varios minutos después…<br>-No quería verlo de esta manera…era preferible morir por esas criaturas antes que tener que pasar por esto!.  
>-no creo que hisashi quisiera eso…<br>-…nghts,por el amor de dios takashi…claro! Lo ivas a hacer porque en el fondo lo odiabas! Porque el Salía conmigo!  
>Takashi se le queda mirando,Y este se va.<br>-Adonde vas?  
>-se que no me quieres aquí,por eso machacare cráneos…<br>Se intenta ir,hacia donde están los zombies.  
>-Pero solo no harás nada!<br>Solo sigue su camino…  
>-Takashi!" dijo mientras le abrazaba "lo siento por lo que dije! No quise decir eso! Por favor,quedate aquí conmigo…" dijo llorando.<br>Takashi solo le abraza al bajar,sin ninguna expresión…

-Cuando el mundo que conocíamos fue invadido por La Alianza, mi mejor amigo murió,y abrazé a la chica que amo…

Half Dead.

.

.  
>Y bueno,como estuvo la historia? Dejen Reviews!<p> 


End file.
